Pourquoi pas essayer
by juxtine
Summary: Harry est de retour sur Londres après quelques mois de voyage. Il passe son mois de juillet avec ses amis à remettre le Square Grimmaurd en état. Le jour de son anniversaire il organise une soirée, ou il revoit un certain Draco Malfoy. drarry, fluff, post-poudlard, romione et deamus en fond (très léger)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey toi!** Voici ma première fanfiction, et donc la première que je publie. J'espère qu'elle te plaira, c'est un drarry sans prétentions. Cette fiction est assez courte (3 chapitres), elle ne contient aucun contenu qui puisse choquer (sexe, violence ...). Toute ressemblance avec une autre fiction n'est pas volontaire, mais j'en lis beaucoup alors c'est forcément influencé / inspiré. L'histoire est déjà finie (et je ferai peut être une suite qui sait ?), je posterai les deux autres chapitres rapidement.  
Je ne prends pas en compte l'épilogue, et il y a une légère modification de l'histoire de Draco (qui est d'ailleurs un peu OC je le crains)

Bonne lecture ! N'hésites surtout pas à me faire des retours, ici ou sur twitter (mon compte sheeratson / sinon je tiens un compte spécial HP : hpships).

Justine

 **Couples** : Draco x Harry (avec deamus et romione très léger)  
 **Rating** : K  
 **Genre** : romance, fluff  
 **Disclamer** : tout appartient évidemment à JKR

 **CHAPITRE 1 : LE RETOUR**

Harry et Ginny étaient restés ensembles quelques mois après la bataille finale, sans réfléchir ils avaient fait ce qui semblait logique pour tout le monde. Le couple faisait parler de lui, ils étaient beaux et victorieux. Malgré leur grande complicité et profonde affection, ils se rendirent rapidement compte qu'ils n'étaient pas amoureux. Alors ils en parlèrent et choisirent de se séparer, sans rancune et sans haine. La séparation eu lieu pendant qu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard, pour leur dernière année. Une classe spécifique avait été mise en place pour les élèves qui comme Harry voulait valider leur diplôme. Cette classe était commune aux élèves des différentes maisons qui étaient malheureusement peu nombreux. Ce groupe d'élèves réussi, non sans difficulté, à passer par dessus la haine. Ils réussirent à s'entendre, et certains devinrent même amis. Ce fut assez compliqué notamment entre les anciens serpentards et gryffondors. Cette année la fut la plus calme de l'histoire de Poudlard, depuis l'arrivée d'Harry.

Après sa 8ème année Harry voulait découvrir de nouveaux horizons romantiques et sexuels, loin de la célébrité et de l'idolâtrie. Il allait donc régulièrement dans les boites et bars moldus. Il eu quelques aventures, elles étaient cependant peu sérieuses et assez brèves.  
A la rentrée de septembre Harry avait intégré la prestigieuse école des Aurors, l'école pour devenir auror. Il décida en janvier d'arrêter, ça ne lui correspondait pas. Il voyagea seul, dans le monde moldu comme dans le monde sorcier, il eu ici et la des aventures, ce fit de nouveaux amis dans différents pays. Il était heureux, pour la première fois de sa vie il était libre.  
Il resta proche de Hermione et Ron, la 8ème année fut pour leur couple difficile, ils choisirent de se séparer, eurent chacun des amants et amantes, des histoires plus ou moins sérieuses, mais finirent par se remettre ensemble à la fin de leur première année d'étude. Ils avaient tous les deux gagné en maturité, leur histoire renaissait pour le meilleur.  
En juin, Hermione valida sa première année de Médicomagie, réputée pour être la plus difficile. Ron valida quant à lui sa première année de formation de l'école d'auror.

C'est 20 juin qu'Harry rentra de voyage, il se rendit au Square Grimmaurd. Il retrouva Kreattur après ces quelques mois de voyage qui se fit un plaisir de l'accueillir et qui avait entretenu la maison en son absence. Harry se coucha épuisé de son voyage. Le lendemain matin, il se leva vers 10h, il envoya une lettre à Ron et Hermione pour les prévenir de son retour et les invités à venir passer la soirée chez lui. La lettre fut transmise par Ula, sa Chouette effraie qu'il avait adopté dans la dernière étape de son voyage dans le nord de l'Espagne. Harry décida d'installer quelques objets, et décorations qu'il avait ramenées de son périple. Il se doucha puis se mit au fourneau, il adorait la pâtisserie et n'avait pas vraiment prit le temps d'en faire pendant son voyage, ce qui lui prit une partie de son après midi. Une fois le gâteau prêt et la cuisine rangée, il s'installa dans le salon et en profita pour répondre à quelques courriers.

Ron et Hermione arriveraient aux alentours de 18h, Harry alla leur ouvrir, content de revoir ses meilleurs amis après ses quelques mois de séparation. A peine la porte ouverte Hermione se jeta dans ses bras, Ron lui fit aussi une accolade.

\- Coucou ! Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir !  
\- Je suis tellement contente que tu sois rentrée Harry, ça va ?  
\- Oui, et vous ?  
\- Super bien, c'est les vacances ! dit Ron.  
\- Venez, on va s'installer au salon !

Les 3 amis s'installèrent autour d'une bièreaubeurre, Harry raconta brièvement son périple, il était parti en février, avait passé un mois aux Etats Unis, puis une semaine au Mexique. Et enfin un mois en Amérique du Sud. Il était ensuite allé en Algérie e au Maroc, il avait ensuite passé du temps en Turquie puis en Italie, dans le Sud de la France et pour finir en Espagne. Ses amis connaissaient son périple puisqu'il leur avait envoyé des cartes à chaque étape. Mais il se fit un plaisir de leur raconter quelques anecdotes. Il avait ramené quelques cadeaux pour eux : Hermione reçu un livre sur l'Histoire de la magie française, des bijoux marocains, et de jolies fioles qu'il avait trouvées en Turquie. Pour Ron il avait trouvé des accessoires de football américain ainsi qu'un livre sur ce même sport, que Ron avait découvert quelque mois auparavant.

\- Merci beaucoup Harry, ses cadeaux sont supers ! Dit Hermione en lui déposant un bisou sur la joue.  
\- Grave, merci mon pote !  
\- Je suis super content que ça vous plaise, et puis c'est pas grand-chose !  
\- Et d'ailleurs tu compte faire quoi maintenant, tu vas rester en Angleterre ?  
\- Alors je ne sais pas encore exactement, je pense reprendre des études à la rentrée, mais en attendant, je pense retaper la maison. J'ai longtemps réfléchis à vendre le square, mais finalement je veux le garder. Et il va falloir taper dedans, mais je pense que ça peut donner quelque chose de chouette !  
\- C'est vrai ? Trop bien, s'exclama Ron, on pourra t'aider si tu veux !  
\- Merci !

Les 3 amis se mirent à table, le repas préparé par Harry était délicieux et le dessert l'était tout autant. Ils rirent beaucoup, malgré les mois séparés, leur amitié était toujours aussi forte ! C'est repus et heureux que Ron et Hermione prirent congé de leur ami. Harry finit rapidement de ranger aidé de Kreattur, puis alla se coucher.

La première semaine après son retour fut assez chargée, il se rendit au terrier, il alla boire des verres avec quelques personnes de Poudlard ou encore rencontrées chez les Aurors. Son retour fit, évidemment un gros bruit médiatique, pour son plus grand déplaisir.

 _ **« Le retour du Survivant après une absence de 5 mois, doit on s'inquiéter ? »**_

 _Le retour de l'élu qui après avoir quitté l'école d'auror, avait disparu de la circulation, ses proches avaient dit de ne pas se faire de soucis qu'il avait juste besoin d'une pause, blablabla, son retour est il un mauvais présage ? Blablabla_

 _ **« Les changements physiques de notre survivant, ne laissent pas le monde sorcier indifférent »**_

 _Depuis la bataille finale, Harry Potter à bien changé. Il a tronqué ses lunettes contre des lentilles magiques, bien qu'il porte de temps en temps ses lunettes qui lui donnent un air affreusement sexy. Il fait maintenant un mètre 80, et de ce que nous avons pu voir, il s'est plutôt bien musclé, est ce grâce à la formation d'Auror, qu'il a abandonné, ou bien grâce à a sa mystérieuse disparition ? Néanmoins, son teinte halé, ses cheveux toujours un peu fous, et ses épaules carrées lui vont extrêmes bien ! Blablabla sorcier le plus sexy blablabla un fan interviewé blabla il est trop beau …_

Harry n'avait pas pu passer à coté des nombreux gros titres, gros titres qui ne lui avaient évidement pas manqué.  
Harry passa son mois de juillet, aidé de Ron Seamus et Dean, qui était d'ailleurs en couple depuis quelques mois, Hermione, Ginny, Luna et Neville à retaper le square.

Le jour de son anniversaire, les travaux étaient finis. Il manquait un peu de déco, mais le reste était finit. Ron, avec l'accord d'Harry, avait préparé une grosse soirée pour l'anniversaire de ce dernier. Harry avait mis un slim noir, des baskets de la même couleur et une chemise blanche. Cette tenue était très simple, mais lui allait à ravir. Les invités étaient nombreux, beaucoup d'anciens élèves de Poudlard, des Aurors en devenir, ainsi que quelques personne qu'il avait rencontré lors de ses voyages. Harry était ravi, tous ces amis étaient présents. Il ne pouvait rêver d'une meilleure fête d'anniversaire.  
Harry étaient entrain de se servir un verre lorsque les anciens Serpentards, débarquèrent dans la cuisine

\- Potter, dit une voix qu'Harry reconnaitrait entre mille.  
\- Bonsoir Malfoy ! Oh, Pansy, Blaise, Théo, vous allez bien ?  
\- Super bien, merci pour l'invitation, dit Blaise, à ce que je vois les Gryffons n'ont pas perdu le sens de la fête depuis la 8ème dit il en désignant Seamus et Dean qui dansait de façon totalement déchainé.  
\- Eh oui que veux tu, on fait les meilleurs soirées, dit Ron qui arrivait juste à ce moment, Blaise lui tira la langue et ils éclatèrent de rire avant de se faire une accolade !

Et oui, les choses avaient bien changé, une fois les rivalités de la guerre mise de coté, les 2 maisons avaient beaucoup de choses en communs. Ron et Blaise étaient devenus assez proches, ils étaient tous les deux joueurs et adeptes du même humour, et leur lien c'était renforcé puisqu'ils étaient ensembles chez les Aurors. Le groupe après s'être servi un verre rejoignit les autres invités dans le salon. Draco et Harry restèrent seuls dans la cuisine, ils en profitèrent pour discuter un peu.

\- Alors, ça va le balafré, Draco dit cette insulte avec un grand sourire, et un ton bien trop doux, comme ça on rentre de voyage ?  
\- Eh oui la fouine, dit Harry en lui rendant le sourire, faut bien rentrer de temps en temps ! Et toi les études tout ça, ça se passe bien ?  
\- Plutôt ouais !  
\- Et avec Astoria, vous êtes toujours ensembles ?  
\- Oula non ! T'as pas suivi la presse toi ? Dit Draco en riant.  
\- Euh non pas vraiment pourquoi ?  
\- Tu sais, elle est super sympa, mais je m'étais mis avec elle plus par respect pour les vœux de nos parents, au début c'était cool, mais entre temps je me suis rendu compte que j'étais gay ! C'était affreux quand la presse l'a su, entre les personnes qui me voient encore comme un Mangemort et ceux qui sont homophobes, ce n'était vraiment pas un moment de plaisir, mais c'est passé donc maintenant ça va !  
\- Oh ! Harry semblait confus.  
\- Un problème Harry ?  
\- Non du tout, c'est juste que je n'imagine pas ce que se sera quand la presse apprendra pour moi …  
\- Quoi ? Le survivant n'est pas le parfait petit hétéro ?  
\- Eh non ! Je suis bi en fait.  
\- C'est sur qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que ça se sache pour toi, Draco le regardait compatissant en imaginant déjà les unes si Harry était vu avec une conquête masculine.  
\- Alors, t'as un copain Draco ?  
\- Non, j'ai rien eu de vraiment sérieux depuis Astoria, il y'a bien eu cet histoire avec l'attrapeur des Canon Chudleys mais sans plus, et toi ?  
\- Rien de posé non plus, disons qu'avec mes voyages ça aide pas non plus …  
\- Harry ! Harry ! Viens ! C'est Dean qui l'appelait.  
\- Bon c'était sympa de te reparler Draco, mais je crois que je suis attendu !

Draco souri en regardant Harry partir, il bu sa bière perdu dans ses pensées, c'est fou ce que leur relation avait évolué. Faut dire qu'ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Ils avaient muri, la guerre oblige. Draco avait vécu des moments vraiment pas beaux, tout n'avaient pas été glorieux. Il avait reçu la marque, elle était toujours la, souvenir révolu, traumatisme ineffaçable. Les quelques mois avant la bataille, il avait fait comme Severus, il avait été espion avec sa mère. C'était un vrai enfer, mais au moins ils s'en étaient sortis. Bien que pour son père c'était peine perdu, il était tellement endoctriné. Et puis, comme les autres la 8è les avaient rapprochées. Ils étaient mêmes amis maintenant. Blaise avait cours avec Ron, ils s'entendaient très bien, alors de temps en temps ils se voyaient. Et puis, environ tout les 2 mois ils faisaient une soirée ou un repas des anciens de Poudlard. Alors forcément, il avait un peu mis son arrogance de coté, il était devenu beaucoup moins prétentieux. Il se montrait sous un autre jour, le vrai et le meilleur probablement. Draco eu un petit sourire, Harry était devenu vraiment beau, il avait toujours eu du charme, mais récemment il avait muri et ça lui allait bien. Et son grand sourire ne laissait pas indifférent. Draco se dépêcha de finir sa bière pour éviter que ses pensées s'attardent trop sur ce, charmant, jeune homme. Draco attrapa une nouvelle bière et se rendit dans salon, la fête était réussi, les invités semblaient ravis, certains dansaient, d'autres discutaient ou faisaient des jeux d'alcool. Harry papillonnait entre les groupes, il était comblé. Quand il vit Draco il lui fit un grand sourire et l'entraina à sa suite, pour le faire danser. Ils dansèrent quelques minutes, puis s'arrêtèrent, Draco alla avec Blaise, Ron, Ginny et quelques autres personnes pour faire un jeu d'alcool. Tandis qu'Harry allait discuter avec Luna. La soirée dura toute la nuit, vers 5heure certains rentrèrent, d'autres restèrent au Square pour dormir, ce n'était pas la place qui manquait.

Le lendemain Ron, Hermione, Luna, les amis rencontrés lors de son voyage, ainsi que Harry prirent le petit déjeuner tous ensemble. Kreattur les avait gâtés, il avait fait un brunch délicieux. Après, les anglais retournaient dans leurs maisons respectives. Les quelques amis d'Harry restèrent quelques jours, Harry était comme sur un petit nuage tout était parfait. Une fois re parti, il finit la décoration de la maison. Tout fut fini le 15 aout. Harry finalisa les questions administratives pour la rentrée, il s'était inscrit en droit sorcier. Il avait eu le temps de se renseigner à ce sujet, et ça l'intéressait beaucoup.

Harry lisait tranquillement dans le salon quand il entendit un bruit dans la cuisine, c'était une chouette qui toquait à sa fenêtre, il lui ouvrit, elle était majestueuse. Il déplia le parchemin :

 _Bonjour Harry,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien depuis ton anniversaire, c'était vraiment une soirée géniale. Je me demandais si tu avais choisi tes études pour cette année ? Je te propose qu'on se voit autour d'un verre pour en parler. Demain à 17 à la taverne enchantée (c'est un bar moldu qui est très chaleureux, on y sera plus tranquille)._

 _Réponds-moi avec ma chouette,_

 _Draco M._

Harry était ravi et s'empressa de répondre positivement. Il ne réalisa pas qu'un petit sourire était apparu à la lecture de cette écriture raffinée, qu'il avait d'ailleurs reconnu au premier mot.

Dis moi ton avis, à bientôt pour la suite!


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou!

Voici le 2ème chapitre (sur 3) de cette fiction. J'espère que la première partie t'a plu, et que celle ci te plaira aussi. J'ai essayé de corriger, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de fautes (du moins j'espère!).

Bonne lecture ! N'hésites surtout pas à me faire des retours (ça m'aide a m'améliorer et puis ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours!), ici ou sur twitter (mon compte sheeratson / sinon je tiens un compte spécial HP : hpships).

Justine

 **Couples** : Draco x Harry (avec deamus, lunny et romione très léger)  
 **Rating** : K  
 **Genre** : romance, fluff  
 **Disclamer** : tout appartient évidemment à JKR

 **RENDEZ VOUS**

Le lendemain, Harry passe un peu plus de temps à se préparer qu'a son habitude, la différence n'était pas énorme, mais une personne observatrice s'en serait rendu compte sans difficulté. Le brun avait un peu affirmé sont styles depuis Poudlard. Il avait arrêté de porter des vêtements de Dudley, pour des vetements à sa taille et en bon état. Son style restait assez simple et épuré. En hiver il portait souvent des gros pulls ou des cols roulés noirs, avec des jeans noirs ou bleu. En été il se permettait quelques fantaisies au niveau des couleurs, il portait toujours des jeans noirs et bleus mais se permettaient des t-shirt clairs, souvent aux couleurs pastels ou encore jaune vif. Les couleurs pastel tranchaient bien avec son teint halé. Chez lui il optait souvent pour des shorts de sport ou des survêtements. Ce jour la il choisit un jean noir, des Dr Martens noires basses et un t-shirt jaune moutarde.

Harry arriva juste à l'heure, Draco était déjà installé depuis quelques minutes. Le blond portait quant à lui un t-shirt bleu pastel et un pantalon noir. Ils s'échangèrent un sourire puis une brève accolade. Ils discutèrent pendant 2h autour d'une bièreaubeurre. Il n y avait aucune gène entre eux, Harry raconta ses voyages, ses découvertes et Draco lui parla de ses études de potions. Harry lui parla de son idée de faire du droit sorcier, Draco était persuadé que passionné comme il était, Harry allait être brillant.

Tu veux qu'on aille manger ? Demande Draco aux alentours de 19h.

Volontiers ! Ou ?

Chez moi si tu veux ?

Et bah si tu proposes, avec plaisir.

J'habite à coté, on y va à pied ?

D'accord, je te suis.

Les deux garçons sortirent du pub, ils marchèrent pendant une quinzaine de minutes. Il faisait chaud, mais le vent était assez doux, et rendait la chaleur agréable. Ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à l'appartement de Draco. L'appartement de Draco était largement assez grand pour une personne seule, il était clair et spacieux. Le salon et la cuisine était séparés d'un beau par américain ce qui donnait de la profondeur à la pièce. La décoration, était simple mais raffinée. Un beau canapé trônait au centre du salon, et en face se tenait une télé. Draco, après la guerre avait découvert le cinéma moldu et il adorait ça. Dans le meuble sur le quel était posé la télé, on pouvait voir de très nombreux DVD.

Ton appart est super beau. Je ne pensais pas que tu habitais dans un quartier moldu ! S'exclama Harry en entrant.

Merci, ça fait que quelques mois que j'habite la, avant j'étais au manoir avec ma mère. Elle tient à le garder, ce que je comprends, c'est le lieu de mon enfance, mais j'y ai vécu des choses … Draco marqua une pause, il baissa la tête, puis la releva, il regarda Harry, ils s'étaient compris avec le sourire triste qu'ils échangèrent. C'était dur de rester. C'est plus simple de vivre seul, je suis plus libre. Et puis, je suis bien plus tranquille chez les moldus, je découvre les joies de l'anonymat !

Ouais je comprends, j'ai longtemps hésité à garder la maison. Sirius la détestait, enfin surtout sa famille, mais c'est paradoxal, puisque ça me rattache à lui, je n'avais pas envie de la laisser. Et puis Kreattur, j'ai finis par m'attacher à ce petit elfe finalement. C'est le seul endroit ou je me suis senti chez moi, enfin, à part Poudlard. Harry regarda par la baie vitrée pendant quelques secondes. Sirius me manque tellement. On a trop perdu dans cette guerre …

Draco se rapprocha et pris le tendrement dans ses bras, Harry s'y blotti. Sa tête posée sur le haut du torse de Draco, il passe ses mains autour de sa taille. Draco passa les siennes dans son dos. Ils étaient bien, calés dans les bras de leur ancien rival, cette étreinte leur fit un bien fou, ils savaient tous les deux que l'autre comprenait. Ils restèrent enlacés quelques minutes. Lorsque ils se détachèrent, Harry remercia Draco d'un sourire un peu triste mais malgré tout reconnaissant. Les deux se mirent alors à préparer à manger, c'est tout les deux quelques choses qu'ils aimaient faire, L'ancien Serpentard l'avait découvert à la fin de la guerre, cuisiner le calmait et la cuisine était assez proche des potions quand on y pensait. L'ambiance se détendit.

Si on m'avait dit avant la guerre, que je finirai dans ton appart', dans un quartier moldu entrain de faire la cuisine et ce, de mon plein gré, je n'y aurais jamais cru ! S'esclaffa Harry.

C'est sur qu'on a changé depuis Poudlard, et heureusement ! Répondit Draco en riant.

Les deux jeunes hommes, finirent de faire à manger et passèrent à table, l'ambiance était bonne. Ils étaient heureux de partager ce moment.

Ils abordèrent de nombreux sujets, le blond expliqua notamment a quel point la période de son coming out avait été compliquée pour lui. Il raconta qu'une photo de lui avait été prise en train d'embrasser un moldu, photo évidemment prise à son insu. Elle avait alors fait la une des journaux. En plus d'avoir sa tête placardé partout il avait été forcé de faire un coming-out à certains proches ou moins proches qui ne le savaient pas. Heureusement sa mère était déjà au courant, et même si ça ne semblait pas l'enchanter, elle l'avait toujours soutenu. Quand il sortait, les passants le dévisageaient, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis plusieurs mois. Le fait qu'il est eu un passé de mangemort était aussi ressorti, pour l'enfoncer un peu plus. Ses amis avaient été la pour lui et lui avait permis de surmonter cette période très violente. Il était devenu parrain de l'association que Luna, Dean et Seamus avait monté pour venir en aide aux jeunes sorciers LGBT+. Car bien que l'homophobie soit un peu moins présente que chez les moldus, elle existait quand même. Harry se confia sur son hésitation à faire un coming-out, sachant qu'il était important pour les personnes concernées d'avoir des personnes à qui s'identifier et que peu de sorciers et sorcières étaient ouvertement bisexuels. Comme chez les moldus, la représentation manquait cruellement, bien qu'il y ait beaucoup d'amélioration en Angleterre, ce n'était pas encore facile de s'afficher en tant que personne LGBTQ+. Les deux sorciers étaient d'accord sur le manque de représentation, et a quel point ça pouvait être compliqué d'accepter de ne pas être hétérosexuel en temps que jeune sorcier. Ils se promirent donc d'aborder le sujet avec Dean, Seamus et Luna.

Quelques heures plus tard, il fut l'heure pour Harry de rentrer, il décida de rentrer à pied, il n'habitait pas si loin, et il adorait Londres de nuit. Avant de partir, ils se firent une accolade, qui dura quelques secondes de trop. Aucun des deux ne voulait quitter l'autre, mais aucun des deux n'osa le dire. Alors, ils se sépareraient, ravis de l'évolution de cette relation, mais un peu craintifs sur ce qu'elle allait devenir.

Harry était pensif, les rues étaient assez calmes, à 1h du matin au mois d'aout les touristes comme les locaux étaient chez eux. Harry pensait à Draco et leur relation. Ils étaient proches et Harry était loin d'être contre un rapprochement. Mais qu'en était il du coté de Draco ? Etait-il prêt à s'engager avec Harry pour quelque chose d'un minimum sérieux ? Si oui, comment réagirait leurs proches ? Et si jamais il voulait juste du sexe, comment Harry ferait il alors qu'il était vraiment attaché ? Et si jamais la presse l'apprenait, comment feraient-ils ? Nombreuses questions trottaient dans la tête du jeune homme le plus connu du monde sorcier. Il pensa, un sourire aux lèvres à ce que qu'aurait pensé le lui d'avant la guerre au vu de son attachement pour le blond autrefois prétentieux. C'est fou a quel point ils avaient changé. Draco, l'ancien garçon trouillard, prétentieux, avec un masque inébranlable et totalement dans l'axe des idées de son père avait été espion, s'était battu contre le camp historique de sa famille, devait se battre au quotidien pour redorer son blason. Il était toujours un peu peureux, toujours aussi ambitieux bien que moins prétentieux, lorsqu'il était avec des inconnus il avait toujours un masque de protection, mais avec ses proches il était beaucoup plus libre. Depuis la 8ème année, les autres élèves avaient découvert un Draco rieur et attentif aux autres. Harry quant à lui, avait eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de la guerre, il avait des blessures qui ne se refermeraient jamais. Les premiers mois à la rentrée avaient été durs. Mais il avait réussi à aller de l'avant. Un Harry heureux et ne craignant pas pour son futur était apparu, il passait plus de temps à travailler et appréciait ça. Ne plus craindre une mort imminente pour lui ou ses proches lui avait totalement ôté un poids du cœur. Ils avaient tous les deux, comme les autres élèves réussi à passer au dessus de leur préjugés et haine d'antan pour devenir amis, qu'importe la maison d'origine. Harry, avait même raconté pour la première fois, que le choixpeau avait voulu l'envoyer chez les vert et argent. Ce qui au premier abord choqua tout le monde, mais qu'ils finirent par trouver logique en vu du caractère d'Harry et du fait qu'il était un horcruxe à cette époque la.

Harry arriva chez lui, une pointe de nostalgie sur le cœur. Il salua Kreattur qui rangeait les quelques objets ayant appartenu à Regulus dans une magnifique malle. Il faisait très régulièrement, une sorte d'inventaire des objets de son ancien maitre Harry se brossa rapidement les dents et se coucha, il s'endormit rapidement et ne fit aucun cauchemar. Même si il en faisait de moins en moins, il n'était pas rare qu'il fasse des insomnies ou des cauchemars reprenant ses multiples traumatismes.

Une fois qu'Harry était parti, Draco avait eu le même genre de pensées. Il avait rangé distraitement son appartement, en essayant de mettre des mots sur sa relation avec Harry et sur ce qu'il voulait qu'elle devienne. Il admit sans difficultés qu'il voulait plus. Draco, avait du mal à comprendre qu'on puisse l'apprécier et l'idée qu'Harry soit attaché à lui semblait donc improbable. Draco avait des moments de doutes depuis la fin de la guerre, bien que lui et sa mère aient été espions, ils savaient que pour beaucoup, le nom Malfoy était associé à la violence et la folie meurtrière de Voldemort, Bellatrix et Lucius. Et il avait reçu tellement d'insulte après la guerre, qu'une partie de lui avait toujours du mal à croire qu'on puisse l'apprécier. Il avait parfois du mal à comprendre comment Harry, Hermione ou encore Ron pouvaient le pardonner et ne pas le haïr, au vu de ce que lui et sa famille leur avait fait subir comme humiliation. Mais Harry lui avait dit ce soir encore, que ça ne lui importait pas ce qu'avait fait sa famille, et que ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard était de leur faute à tous les deux. Il se dit qu'Harry était vraiment une personne géniale avec un cœur immense qui ne méritait que d'être chéri. C'est donc le cœur plein d'affection pour l'autre garçon mais malgré tout plein de doutes qu'il alla se coucher


	3. Chapter 3

**LEVER DU SOLEIL**

Depuis leur rendez vous, Harry et Draco s'étaient revu quelques fois, 3 fois pour être exact. Ils étaient allés faire des courses pour la rentrée avec Ron et Blaise, cette après-midi s'était super bien passée. Les 4 jeunes hommes avaient énormément rit, les 2 futurs Aurors étant de véritables pitres quand ils étaient ensembles. Ils s'étaient ensuite revus chez Harry, seuls cette fois. Le brun avait proposé à Draco de venir manger chez lui un midi. Ils s'étaient ensuite croisés dans Londres, dans un quartier moldu et Draco n'avait pas d'obligation, Harry quant à lui devait voir Luna et Ginny en avaient profité pour aller boire un verre, ils furent donc rejoint par les deux sorcières. Les deux jeunes filles étaient en couple depuis quelques semaines, elles n'en parlèrent pas aux garçons mais Draco le devina aisément. Il ne dit rien, leur laissant le choix d'en parler si elles le souhaitaient.

En approche de la rentrée Harry décida de faire une nouvelle soirée, en comité un petit peu plus restreint qu'à son anniversaire, avec uniquement des anciens de 8ème année. Il proposa à Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Théodore, Pansy, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Padma, Parvati et Draco. Les jeunes sorciers furent ravis de se retrouver, ils savaient qu'avec la rentrée ils se verraient surement un peu moins à cause de leurs diverses activités. Ou du moins, ils se verraient moins en groupe.

En début de soirée, l'ambiance fut plutôt aux discussions, Ron et Blaise étaient tout les deux pressés de rentrer, car les deux jeunes sorciers avaient pris gout à la formation d'auror. Ils voulaient tout les deux se sentir utiles à la société et n'arrivaient pas à s'imaginer avec un métier dépourvu d'action. Auror était donc un bon compris, entre enquête, recherche, action, travail d'équipe et collaboration avec les autres services sans oublié le sentiment d'utilité à la société. Hermione quant à elle était ravie de savoir que la 2ème année de Médicomagie serait moins éprouvante que la 1ère. Car même si elle avait réussi sa première année, elle était ravie de retrouver un rythme de travail décent. Ils parlèrent longuement de leurs études. Harry dit à ceux qui n'étaient pas encore au courant qu'il s'était inscrit en première année de droit sorcier.  
La soirée se déroula tranquillement, aux alentours de 23h ils commencèrent à faire des jeux, alcoolisés ou non en fonction des préférences de chacun. Ils rirent beaucoup, des différents gages que chacun reçu. Blaise, pour son plus grand plaisir dut faire un mini strip-tease, Pansy dut chanter une chanson, et tout le monde fut surpris elle avait une très belle voix. Neville raconta des anecdotes gênantes sur Dean et Seamus, notamment la fois ou ils avaient essayé de draguer des moldues, sans succès. La soirée était une fois de plus une réussite, Dean et Seamus ne cessaient de faire rire l'assemblée, par leurs danses extravagantes ou pour les nombreuses blagues. Vers 3h30 les jeunes gens commencèrent à rentrer les uns après les autres. A la fin il restait plus qu'Hermione, Pansy, Ron, Draco et Harry. Ils parlèrent un peu de politique, et refirent le monde. Ils adoraient faire ça en fin de soirée, quand ils avaient assez bu pour oublier les désaccords et surtout pour exprimer leur rêves les plus fous, et leurs désirs utopiques. Harry leur proposa de rester dormir, mais ils déclinèrent, Ron, Hermione et Pansy transplantèrent pendant que Draco allait chercher sa veste.

\- T'es sur que tu ne veux pas rester ? Demanda timidement Harry.

\- Je ne voudrais pas gêner !

\- Non ce n'est pas du tout un problème, enfin si tu veux …

\- Alors d'accord ! Il fit un grand sourire, que le brun lui rendit tout content.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- J'vais reprendre un peu de Whisky pur feu, et t'as pas quelque chose à manger s'il te plait

\- Oui pas de soucis, on fait une pizza?

\- Une quoi ?

\- Une pizza? Tu ne connais pas ? Tu vas adorer, c'est une sorte de tarte italienne, c'est vraiment trop bon, je sais que c'est moldu mais je pensais que tous les sorciers connaissaient !

\- Je vis surtout avec des sorciers qui ont été éduqué comme des sangs purs, alors on est souvent pas très à jour sur ce qui concerne les moldus. Mais je crois que j'ai déjà vu ça dans les films moldus

\- Je vais te faire gouter !

Harry fit sauter chauffer la pizza, puis s'installa dans le salon avec Draco, qui adora, il était comme un gamin, heureux de découvrir quelque chose de nouveau. Ils restèrent dans le canapé encore 2h. Ils rirent, évoquèrent leurs blessures de guerres, leurs angoisses comme leurs espoirs pour le futur. Ils évoquèrent le statut d'élu, et a quel point le survivant détestait être considéré comme tel. Il en avait marre d'être vu uniquement à travers sa lutte contre Voldemort, et voulait qu'on prenne en compte la personne qu'il était. Draco lui parla de sa difficulté d'avoir confiance et a quel point il détestait son statut de fils de mangemort. Malgré le fait qu'il ait été espion pendant la guerre certaines personnes voyaient Lucius en lui. Les deux garçons quand ils étaient ensembles avaient tendance à se confier et ça leur faisait beaucoup de bien. Leurs positions dans la société étaient assez opposées mais leurs ressentis et visions des choses se rejoignaient souvent.  
Vers 5h, Harry proposa à Draco, d'aller sur le toit-terrasse pour regarder le lever du soleil. Draco accepta sans hésiter. Ils allèrent sur la terrasse, ils restèrent debout, appuyés sur la rambarde. Ils regardèrent la ville encore calme, mais avec les premiers signes de vies. Draco murmura un sort presque d'inaudible, et un paquet de cigarettes atterri dans sa main droite. Il sorti une cigarette et l'alluma distraitement avec un briquet sorti de sa poche.

\- Tu fumes ? Demanda Harry surpris.

\- Hm, parfois, assez rarement pour être honnête, mais y'a des moments comme celui la qui sont propices. T'en veux une ?

\- Non merci.

Ils restèrent encore quelques instants pensifs, à regarder le soleil doucement se lever, et la vie reprendre, l'effervescence londonienne était fascinante. Harry regarda Draco, il le trouva extrêmement sexy. Draco senti son regard et se tourna vers lui. Pendant quelques instants ils échangèrent un regard. Harry remit une mèche blonde de Draco à sa place.

\- Est-ce que c'est cliché si je t'embrasse maintenant ? Demanda Harry avec un petit sourire joueur.

\- Oui, ce serait même extrêmement niais, répondit Draco avec un grand sourire.

Alors Harry attrapa tendrement le visage de Draco qui passa ses bras autour de sa taille, et doucement leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. Le baiser fut d'abord doux, puis un peu plus insistant. Leurs lèvres se décrochèrent et ils ouvrirent les yeux, leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Harry se blotti dans les bras de Draco.

\- On est si niais, le moi de Poudlard me lancerai une dizaine de doloris avant de m'achever avec un avada, murmura Draco en riant.

Harry rit doucement et déposa un baiser dans le cou de Draco, et se dit qu'après tout, pourquoi pas essayer ?


End file.
